


but at night, you are still mine

by Anonymous



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Frottage, Lap Sex, M/M, Pre-Thor (2011), Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5631982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is not a strange occurrence for Loki to visit his brother's chambers well after the midnight hour, when the rest of the kingdom is slumbering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	but at night, you are still mine

Loki cloaks himself with a quick illusion spell to pass the guards roaming the halls unnoticed, and makes quick his way to Thor's bedchambers at the end of the corridor.   
  
He'd already stripped down to his night tunic and begun to prepare for sleep before he'd thought to visit Thor, and his bare feet are soundless in their steps as he works another spell to unlock Thor's heavy door and slips inside unseen and unheard; Thor remains seated in the elegant chair at his desk, and does not look up until Loki lets the door shut a little louder than usual and drops the illusion, simultaneously revealing himself and rousing Thor's attention.  
  
Thor twists to seek out his visitor, and takes on a sharp, predatory grin, all teeth. He looks Loki up and down, follows it up with a, "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company, brother mine?" and locks his eyes on Loki's face, unmoving.  
  
Loki lets his face soften, his body go limp; he finds it easier to convince Thor when he looks small and vulnerable - Thor loves the coy act, and Loki loves the attention, revels in the way he can bring Thor to do nothing but look at him, drink him in. It's intoxicating, the feeling of being wanted, of being adored, of being lusted after.  
  
"My dear Thor," he begins, smirking, and crosses the room slowly, feeling Thor's eyes burn into him with every step. "I come for one reason alone, and you know that."  
  
Thor, indeed, knows very well; it is not a strange occurrence for his brother to visit his chambers well after the midnight hour, when the rest of the kingdom is slumbering. He raises a clumsy hand and beckons Loki toward him, drawing him to stand between his legs, trapped between the desk and Thor seated in the chair.  
  
Loki leans down and breathes soft and warm over his brother's mouth, clasping a thin-fingered hand around Thor's shoulder. He knows from experience that the tease of it is enough to drive Thor nearly insane with lust, and is not surprised at all when Thor growls and clenches a fist in his hair, drags him forcefully down to meet his lips.  
  
It is a kiss that is overtly sexual in nature, and indicates only one possible ending to the night. Loki takes it upon himself to speed up the process by stepping out from between Thor's knees and drawing them closed with the hand not digging into Thor's shoulder. He breaks away momentarily to crawl up into Thor's lap, settling his knees into the cushion of the chair to straddle his thighs, bunching his tunic around his hips and baring more flesh to Thor's greedy eyes.  
  
He reaches between their bodies to unclasp and undo the laces of Thor's leggings, but his hands have become unreasonably shaky due to Thor's distractions - Thor's hand in his hair, tugging; Thor's teeth on his throat, marking him with the indents of his teeth.  
  
"Brother," he sighs, as Thor licks over the blossoming bruise on his pale neck. His hips stutter forward and Thor grunts into the crook of his neck in response to the friction; he can feel Thor's cock hard, now, pressing into the crease of his thigh as he moves against him.  
  
The friction isn't as much as he'd like, and he squirms in Thor's lap in the search for more, dropping his head back to allow further access to Thor's ceaseless mouth on his throat, his neck. He rocks his hips forward, finding a satisfying rhythm, and leans forward, pushing Thor's face out of his neck to kiss him, stifling a moan against his mouth.

 

Thor dominates the kiss, naturally; Loki doesn't even stand a chance, he realizes belatedly, after Thor has once again taken hold of a handful of his hair and taken it upon himself to angle Loki's head as he pleases, so that he may control the kiss. He bites harshly into Loki's bottom lip, sucks it until it's puffy and red against his tongue, and tilts his hips up, nestling Loki more comfortably into his lap, and Loki's eyes roll back in his head.  
  
"Thor," Loki pants, voice hoarse and cheeks flushed, coming unraveled shamelessly in his brother's lap. "Brother, touch me, please."  
  
He hasn't a care for how desperately unlike himself he sounds in this moment, but cannot find it in himself to feel shame for his wantonness. Instead he speeds up the movement of his hips, intent to find his pleasure against his brother.  
  
Thor presses a delicate kiss against the corner of his mouth. "I think not, brother mine," he whispers, and Loki just manages to refrain from crying out in frustration, "I think I would have you find your pleasure just like this, without my hands."  
  
"Bastard," he tries to say, but it comes out more an unbecoming whimper, and he rocks his pelvis forward sharply in retaliation, dropping his head forward into the crook of Thor's neck to pant hotly over his collarbone.  
  
Thor's hands fall from his hair to settle on the curve of his hip and in the dip at the small of his back, gently encouraging him to move faster against him.  
  
He grows frustrated shortly, and pushes up onto his knees to slide a hand between their bodies and pull Thor's fat cock out of his leggings, working a hand over him and desperately trying not to just thrust forward and find friction against Thor's stomach. He knees Thor's thighs apart and settles once again so that he may straddle one of Thor's thick thighs, and finds the friction there impossibly better - so much so that he moans unintelligibly the moment he starts working his hips again.  
  
He ruts against Thor's thigh mindlessly, feeling Thor radiating smugness above him and doing his best to ignore it. The hand in the dip of Loki's lower back drops to hover over his backside, urging him silently faster once again, and when Thor's fingers dig into the flesh of his buttock he lets out an obscene sound that drawls off into a kittenish mewl.  
  
Loki licks at whatever of Thor's skin he can reach, peppering kisses above his collar, and wraps his hand around his brother's impressive length. He thumbs under the head of his cock and his hips stutter where he's still riding Thor's thigh, teetering now on the edge of orgasm.  
  
"Tomorrow night," he says into Thor's shoulder, between kisses, "I'd have it like this again - but I would ride your cock, I think," and Thor groans possessively, thick fingers wrapping around his waist and pressing, undoubtedly leaving bruises that he'll find there still in the morning.  
  
Thor is leaking against his palm, twitching in a way that signals he's close to orgasm as Loki is. Loki catches a drop of pre-come against the tip of his finger and drags it teasingly down the length of his cock and then back up. “My ass in the air for you to do as you please?”

"Or would you have me on my knees, sucking your cock?"  
  
Loki brings his fingers up to his mouth, damp with Thor's pre-come, and slips the tips of two fingers into his mouth. "You have an odd fascination with my mouth, I believe," he says, and he's not sure how he's gathering the energy to talk at all when he feels he'd explode if Thor would touch him right now.

 

Thor groans underneath him, chest rumbling against Loki's own, and presses his fingers deeper into the cleft of his backside, his pointer and middle finger only circling Loki’s hole, not dipping inside. The extra stimulation makes Loki thrust against his thigh without rhythm, and he shakes against Thor as his hips move relentlessly in search of his pleasure.  
  
His thighs begin to quake and a shiver goes down his spine, and Thor catches his lips in time to muffle a shout as Loki finally comes between them, soaking his own tunic and Thor's leggings. He gasps wetly against Thor's mouth, shuddering through the orgasm, as Thor works him through it, urging him to continue rutting against his thigh, until the pleasure edges into pain and he collapses against Thor.  
  
Weakly, he takes Thor's cock in hand again, and it takes but two quick strokes to have Thor's pleasure streaking his fingers and palm, dripping down his wrist obscenely. Without thinking, he lifts his hand to lick the evidence of Thor's orgasm clean from his skin.  
  
Thor's hand against his bottom softens, but still kneading into the cleft of his arse, and he brings his other hand back up to Loki's jaw to angle him into another kiss, softer this time. Lazily, he licks Thor's bottom lip, but takes the kiss no farther, before dropping his head sleepily again into the space between Thor's shoulder and neck, eyes drooping closed.  
  
He'll have to work up the energy to magick himself back to his own chambers in a moment, but for now he's content to let Thor stroke a large hand down his back slowly, petting his face and hair to soothe him, press kisses to his cheek and forehead and nose.

 


End file.
